Mahou Battle Royale
by Skele
Summary: Negi is gone for the week leaving his class in the hands of a new sensei. Can the girls get through the ultimate test without Negi? Rating for later chapters. R R Enjoy. Chapter 3 up.
1. Arrival

Mahou Battle Royal

A/N: The battle royal of the century has just stumbled upon the wrong class to mess with.

When 10 year-old high school English teacher: Negi Springfield is forced to move back to England, is he leaving his class in the wrong hands?

Mahou Battle Royal 

PreGame-26:23-Arrival.

"I'll be back sooner than you know it" Negi explained to his heartbroken class. They were all gathered for his homeroom class when he explained that he had been called back to England on official business. He couldn't really explain why but he did know that he couldn't bring his entire class with him. Even though they had all made the pact and were technically all his partners.

"Sensei, do you realllly have to go?" Fumika Narutaki asked her twin sister nodding in agreement. There was a murmer of question and agreement from their classmates. Negi nodded.

"Yes this is offically my first mission as a full mage," he turned to the board and wrote down the assignments that they were to do while he was away. After a great rustling of paper and pens the class finished the note rather quickly so they could continue to probe their young teacher.

"OH Negi, we're already missing you! Please tell us why your going?" questioned Ayaka Yukihiro, or better yet known as the class president. Negi frowned,

"I'm sorry but like I said before, even I don't know. They're being so incredibly secret about it." He sighed, if only he didn't have to go. He was just starting to get used to teaching in the school too. Asuna's hand shot up in the air.

"Yes Kagurazaka-chan?" Negi pointed to her and she stood up.

"Will Takahata-sensei be teaching us while you are away?" she asked with a little hope. However she was crushed rather quickly,

"No, he is accompanying me to England actually." There was a collective groan as he said this and several people tsked. Asuna sat down with a humph.

"But I'm actually glad you asked me that." Negi motioned toward the door as it swung open rather harshly. Standing in the door frame was a rather unpleasant looknig man. He was old to start off with. Overweight and just not a pleasant teacher at all. There was a murmer of distaitsfaction as he walked into the room.

"Everyone allow me to introduce your homeroom teacher for the week while me and Takahata-sensei are away." The older teacher stood looking over the class with a satisfied grin ceeping across his face.

"Say hello to Kitano-sensei." Negi applauded, not to be joined by his students. They were far to disgusted and far to upset to mark the arrival of this new teacher. He smiled and moved up next to Negi. He leaned out over the teacher's bench and said:

"Hello girls…"

Negi left he following morning by airplane. The girls looked on as their teacher took off and was gone. Of course when they finally all returned to class they were late. Kitano-sensei was the only one in the room, with exception of Evangeline and Chachamaru who didn't say farewell to Negi.

"You're late" Kitano-sensei said when the girls walked into the room.

"We were saying goodbye to Negi-Sensei- and Takahata-sensei," Konoe stated as they resumed their seats. Kitano-sensei stood up and slammed his hands down on the desk.

"Hey who told you to take your seats?" The girls stopped what they were doing immeaditly frightened. There was no one moved as the sensei straightened out.

"You're late to your first day, which means a penalty." He said without explination. There was a sound of confusion as the students looked at each other. Evangeline smirked behind folded hands.

"As most of you are aware, Negi-sensei will be gone for an extended period of time. A week to be exact. Which is perfect." He walked up to the black board and grabbed a piece of chalk.

"Sit!" he shouted and the class obligeied. All except for Ayaka.

"Sensei what is the meaning of this, you can't just frighten us into going what you wish." There was a time when nothing happened except for the sound of chalk against the black board.

"Student number 29, Yukihiro Ayaka." The sensei said without looking back. He finished writing something on the board which was obsured from view and turned toward her.

"Take a seat and I'll explain." She obliged grudgingly. When sensei stepped out of the way of the black board written across it in big letters was "Field Trip."

"I don't understand why we're going on a field trip this late in the year" Madoka commented to her fellow cheerleaders. They nodded as the picked up their backpaks and loaded onto the bus.

"Single file ladies two too a seat," the sensei instructed as they filed onto the bus.

"Didn't Negi leave us specific work to do while he was away?" Haruna asked Nodoka and Yue. They were thinking the same.

"Where are we going to find time to do it duringa field trip?" Haruna continued questioning. When they had all boarded there was a feeling of excitement. Everyone was chatting and leanng over seats when sensei-Kitano entered.

"Ok everyone settle down and get ready for the trip. He turned to the bus driver and nodded who returned the gesture and the bus started. The trip was taking awhile. People had given up staying in their seats and were wandering around.

"Asuna hey Asuna," someone called waking her up. She stirred away to see Maki leaning over the seat in front of her holding a pen and card.

"Hey, we're all signing this card to give to Negi–sensei when he returns. It's your turn to sign." She said pushing the card at her.

"Alright alright." Asuna sat up and grabbed the card and began to write in it:

'_Hey Negi,_

Baka, why'd you have to leave us with Kitano-Sensei and take Takahata-Sensei with you? Kitano-Sensei stinks and is weird looking. I'm glad your back though, you're the best teacher we could have ever asked for.

_-Kagurazaka Asuna'_

She handed it back to Makie and said:

"There now leave me alone." She turned toward the window and rested her head agaist the cool glass and fell back asleep. She stayed that way for awhile before the bus went over a bump. It caused her to bounce up and hit her head against the window. She cursed and held her buised head while she looked out the window. A flash of a bright light forced her to sheild her eyes and take a moment to notice that it was now night. Then she realized as her world came back into focus that they were actually in a military compound and tht bump that woke her up was actually the speed bump at the enterance to the fenced off area. She turned to see if anyone else had noticed they're sudden arrival but everyone was passed out.

"Konoe?" she said shaking her friend beside her. There was no answer as she continued to sleep. Then something moved at the front of the bus. It was Kitano sensei. He was wearing a gas mask so when he turned toward Asuna she ave a bit of sheirk and looked away for something to help fight back as he approuched. It took five seconds she she was trying to scamper ofver the back over the seat something hard came down apon her head. Asuna felt a wave of pain was over her as conciousness began to slip away again.

Day 1-07:41-Game Commence.


	2. Game Commence

A/N: This is a crossover of Mahou Sensei Negima and Battle Royale. Some of you don't what Battle Royale is, that's ok, this chapter explains what it is. Here we go the game begins, the first death in true Battle Royale fashion. Sorry for those of you who hoped everyone would survive.

_Day 1-07:41-Game Commence._

"Wake up" someone yelled through the darkness of Asuna's eyelids. The bruises on her head were painful. One bump was from the window that woke her up and the other was from a blunt object that put her back to sleep. The feeling of cushy bus seat was gone and was replaced by cold dirty floor, and there was something around her neck, something uncomfortable and cold.

"Come on get up now, all of you" the sounds of moaning and shrieks of confusion filled Asuna's ears forcing her to open her eyes. The room was dark and rundown. There wasn't much in it. A teacher's desk, a black broad and some scattered chairs and desks were the only furniture. There was a division from one classroom to the one next door, it was closed and as far as Asuna could tell didn't have any special meaning. By now the moans and complaints had risen to what sounded like panic and crying. Asuna looked around some more. Kitano-sensei stood at the front of the classroom surrounding the room was armed guards. This was bad enough but some people were clawing at their necks at a weird piece of machinery. Asuna reached up and realized that she also was wearing the same collar. None of it made sense to her until she read the board behind Kitano-Sensei. "BATTLE ROYALE"

Asuna got up and joined the rest of the class in complaining and weeping.

"Silence!" sensei shouted it was quieter than before.

"Sensei why us what did we do?" Misora asked fear creeping into her voice.

"This collar hurts" Natsumi complained.

"What's going on here?!" Yuuna interjected. Kitano-sensei took a deep breath and nodded to his general. The soldiers around the room fired off a round into the ceiling. The sound of the girls screaming was drowned out by the sound of automatic rifles unloading into the wood ceiling. The firing stopped and the girls had piled on top of each other in the center of the room whimpering.

"That's better… now, who can tell me what the Battle Royale is?" Kitano-sensei questioned. No one answered for a long time. Akira put her hand up.

"Ogouchi-chan"

"It's a new law that forces teenagers to fight to the death on an island."

"Close" Kitano-sensei said and pulled videotape out of a drawer and put it into a VCR.

"Watch this instructional video." He instructed and turned the TV on. The screen blipped once or twice and faded from black to a red sign which stated the following along with cheery instructional video music-

**The Right Way to Fight a Battle Royale**

**by the BR Act Committee**

A girl appeared on the screen, she was wearing an orange shirt and a pair of camo pants. She gave the screen a salute. And said:

_Hello, Negi-Sensei's homeroom class! You are the lucky class chosen for this year's Battle Royale!_

"Hello!" Kitano sensei said to the TV… No one else answered.

_Congratulations! Now, Big Sister is going to explain the rules for you. Listen well to fight right and with gusto._

"Arigato!" Cried Kitano-sensei and Makie. She was obviously getting into it.

_You are on a deserted island that looks like this! It's about 10 kilometers around but we evacuated everyone, so it's empty!_

A map appeared on the screen of a mountianous island "Big Sister" motioned to it with enthusiasm.

_The island's divided into many zones. Every six hours, your teacher'll broadcast updates about which zones are becoming danger zones.If you're in those zones, you should leave quickly...because the danger is...BOOM!_

The class screamed a little when she made a motion that her head exploded. Everyone began fiddling with their neck collars trying to pull them off.

_OK, about the necklaces you're wearing._

_They're 100 waterproof and shockproof...and permanent. It monitors your pulse, informing us of your location and movements. So if you linger in a danger zone, or cause trouble, we can identify you and transmit radio waves that trigger an alarm and boom! It explodes! If you try to rip it off, it explodes too, so promise not to do that, okay?_

The fiddling stopped and people left their necklaces alone.

_Oh, I forgot one important thing. There's a time limit on this game! 3 days. If we haven't got a winner after 3 days...all the necklaces automatically explode! And no-one wins. As long as we're here, let's fight hard so that doesn't happen!_

Kitano-Sensei stopped the film.

"Negi-sensei would have never agreed to let you come here so we sent him to England and sent Takahata-sensei with him. They still have 5 days until they return from our wild goose chase so we better make sure we're done beofre he gets back, right?" he started the film again when no one answered.

_You'll leave the room one by one, but first you get a kit. Inside is food and water, a map and a compass, a flashlight and a weapon. So check it out later, OK? You ladies might need personal items so you can all take them._

"If you brought them" Kitano-sensei added as the girl walked over to a table with a bag on it. To the one side of it was three bottles of water, a loaf of bread, a map, and a flashlight.

_Each weapon is different. Not just guns and knives, either. It's random, so maybe you'll get lucky, maybe not. It eliminates natural advantages._

She reached into the bag and pulled out an AK-47 and smiled.

_gasp this one's super lucky!_

Kitano-sensei turned the TV off and turned back to the class.

"Any questions?" No one answered.

"Good." The seperation opened up and through the girls rolled a cart with 28 bags on them being pushed by the armed soilders.

"These are your bags." Kitano–sensei walked over to the racks and stopped.

"Oh yeah… I havn't given the penalty for being late to my first class yet have I?" There was a whimpering amoung the students as Kitano-sensei pulled a remote from his pocket.

"Lets see… which one? He questioned as he wandered around the tightly packed group of girls.

"Sensei…" Ayaka spoke.

"No, be quiet Yukihiro-chan" whispered Asuna.

"What is it Yukihiro-chan, speak up" he questioned turning on her.

"I…I…I'm calling my parents!" she yelled and dove for her backpack.

"They'll come and arrest you and…" The cellphone was dead. Her service had been cut off.

"You're so dumb," he teased.

"Don't you understand, your parents were the ones that sent you here"

"What?" cried several oof the girls some started crying.

"You're delinquents, and brats all of you. Your Parents sent you here because if they didn't they'd be breaking the law and would be executed." He pointed to Konoe,

"Some parents decided they would rather be executed." Konoe broke into sobs and fell into Setsuna's arms.

"Now…" Kitano-sensei pointed the remote at Ayaka and pressed the button. Her collar started beeping.

"Still going to try calling home?" he asked. She stood up horrified and looked at her classmates. The same fear and worry in their eyes.

"He-hey…" she said stepping toward them, they stepped back.

"Madoka-chan, Misa-chan… help me." She walked toward them they screamed and scampered behind Yue and Nodoka.

"Sakurako-chan?" She crouched down and sheilded herself.

"Hey, help me guys1 Come on!" she began to run at them they just kept getting out of her grasp as the beeping got louder and faster. She finnally turned and saw Asuna standing there looking mournful tears streaming down her face.

"Asuna…"

"I'm sorry" she respnded as the beepng finnally flat lined and in an explosion of metal and blood Ayaka hit the floor, her throat ripped out.

_Student # 29. Yukihiro Ayaka- Dead. (27 more to go)_

The other girls screamed as Ayaka hit the floor causing a pool of blood to surround her.

"Your punishment for being late has just been delivered," Kitano-sensei said pocketing his remote and walking back to the front og the room. Several girls latched onto Kaede who had tried to lunge at the sensei.

"You will now be given a bag with your supplies, map, and weapon. You will then leave one at a time through the doors. As soon as you exit the building the game is on. When all the bags have been distrubuted, this school will become a danger zone. So get your stuff and move out quickly." Kitano explained and pulled out the class list.

"Student number 1, Aizaka Sayo" There was no motion. Of course if they all could see Sayo had indeed left the class without a bag.

"Very well, those left behind will be in a dangerzone anyway." It was then that students began to look at each other.

"Wait, where are Evangeline and Chachamaru?" asked Satomi.

"Evangeline-chan is bound to the school and was exemept from the BR program." He looked hard at Satomi,

"and how dumb do you think I am. Chachamaru is a robot. She is nearly indestructable and how easy wold it be for her to win the BR? She was shut down." There was a collective gasp from the class.

"Student number 2, Akashi Yuuna," she left her classmates and walked over to the soilder. He tossed the bag at her and she ran out of the room.

"Student number 3, Asakura Kazumi," she did the same. It was safe to assume the game was on.

_Day 1-10:01-First Blood._


	3. Reveiw Retort

Mahou Battle Royale Review Retort

Mahou Battle Royale Review Retort.

"Gunfire I'm sorry did I break your concentration? Oh you were finished? Well then allow me to retort…" –Samuel L. Jackson, Pulp Fiction

I've gotten mixed reviews on this story. I'd like to start off by saying: I love Mahou Sensei Negima. This is in no way a hate story. I'm not killing off the girls in spite or for any other reason than showing the girl's as they would react in this situation. This was what Battle Royale was about and it is what this story is about. How innocence can be tainted in the right situation.

Now for those of you who are actually reading the story, thank you for you support. Another chapter will be up soon.

For those of you skimming, you're missing the major points. Yes girls are dying but give me time to work out the kinks. I have to remember I'm writing faster than you're reading. Concerns about certain characters in these situations are going to be addressed as the story continues.

However in light of the issue I will clear certain characters slates now:

Evangeline: Is bound to the school by contract and was the only student the principal could exempt from the BR program. It was clearly stated in the 2nd chapter.

Chachamaru: Was deactivated prior to the beginning of the BR program. It was clearly stated in the 2nd chapter.

Chao Rin: In the anime (which I am basing these characters off of) Chao Rin is never mentioned to be from the future except in one isolated incident. However as a lover of the show I did research the manga after completing the series. Those of you worried that she would have warned the class about their involvement in the BR program, this will be explained in the following chapters as well as the solution to the story will be revealed through her.

Setsuna + Konoka: Someone mentioned that they could foresee Setsuna guarding Konoka. As far as I am concerned Setsuna's only priority is seeing Konoka live through this experience. May it cause conflicts in the futer there is no telling.

Ayaka's Death: ok that was alittle personal for me XD But seriously, there was nothing they could do they all knew it, even Ayaka knew it. Move on!

Those of you still interested in seeing where this story goes I promise that it will be just what Negima deserves and serves what BR promises. Skeptics, please give me another chance. If these next two chapters doesn't bring back the #-A you know than just move on. Those of you reading this for the first time please enjoy Mahou Battle Royale!


	4. First Blood

_Day 1-10:01-First Blood._

A rustle in the bushes, a snap of a branch. Every sound could mean death. It as almost more than Chisame could handle. She was walking across the edge of a cliff looking down at an option. She let the tears crawl down her face as she pondered the odds of her living. She reached into her bag and pulled out the "weapon" they had given her. It was an empty sake bottle. She gripped it tight silently cursing at Kitano sensei and the rest of her class and then she tossed the bottle off the cliff and then she watched it fall and shatter on the rocks below. She sighed and took her glasses off, pulling a laptop out of her backpack she placed it on a rock and logged onto her website and opened the live feed, not that anyone would receive it till after the BR. She wiped her eyes and pressed the record button.

"Hi everyone, this is your favorite net idol, Chiu-chan… Today I have a very important announcement…. As you can see…" she bent over so that the camera could get a better veiw of her collar.

"I have been selected to be in the Battle Royale program…" Chisame began to cry.

"Normally I would have fought hard… to keep all of you online happy… but I can't do it… I can't fight… You see I'm not what you all think I am…" she reached into her pocket and put her glasses back on.

"My name is really Hasegawa Chisame… and I am not an idol of anykind…" She breathed in,

"I'm not strong, or fast, or pretty… and I'm definatly not going to win a Battle Royale…I just wanted to say goodbye properly…Farewell…" She stood up and faced toward the cliff. She took a deep breath and stepped out over the edge and fell out of the camera's veiw with a scream.

_Student # 25. Hasegawa Chisame- Dead. (26 more to go)_

Misora was panicking, however her weapon would come in handy. It was a Smith & Wesson M19 and she was weilding it very shakingly.

"Kas…" came a voice came from behind her causing her to scream, spin around and fire. Mana took the bullet right to the chest. She grabbed the spot and stumbled back wounded.

"Ma-Mana-chan?" Misora shouted. She ran over to the injured girl and held her up.

"Are you ok? Are you bleeding," she asked. Dumb question really but Misora was in more shock than she had been before. Of course rushing to the fallen girl's side was a dumb idea because it left her weapon forgotten a few inches away. Next thing Misora knew Mana had rolled out of Misora's grip and over to her discarded weapon and picked it up.

"Mana?" she asked going from shocked to scared, an unhealthy shift. She pointed the gun at her steadying it with the other hand. She let the one hand away to show the bullet proof vest under her uniform. Then she steadied her hand again and smirked.

"I have no intentions of dying here… Do you think I was in the Biathlon club for the good of your health?" Misora began to whimper.

"Are you going to kill me?" Mana didn't think twice. She pulled the trigger and Misora hit the ground a bullet hole in the center of her forhead.

"Yes…" and Mana got up and left.

_Student # 9. Kasuga Misora- Dead. (25 more to go)_

Kazumi was lying low reading her map when a sudden chill came down her spine. A chill only associated with… Kazumi dropped her map and grabbed her camera looking around the little area.

"Sayo, Sayo are you there?" she whispered. When she turned the device to the left of her the outline of a girl could be seen. Kazumi jumped but resisted the urge to scream.

"Jeeze Sayo, you scared me…" Kazumi complained and Sayo appologized.

"It's ok, you can't help that you're a ghost...hey…" Kazumi held up the camera again and looked at Sayo who returned the look with confusion.

'what?' she asked,

"You're not wearing a collar," Kazumi stated happily.

'I guess it's hard to put a collar on a ghost,' Sayo joked weakly. Kazumi put the camera down and smiled,

"No that means you can leave the island and find Negi!"

'Your right!' Sayo said happily feeling a little important.

"You have to go to him in England and tell him get back right away! If Negi comes back we can fight against Kitano-sensei and win!'

'That's right, Negi will know what to do!'

"How fast can you get to him?"

'A day maybe more…'

"You need to fly faster than that!"

'I'll try!' Sayo took off for England.

Meanwhile Kitano Sensei had been listening into the conversation.

"Are we sure she wasn't talking to anyone?" a soilder questioned.

"Take a look, she all alone out there. She's gone insane… Some students do, some don't, what time is it?" he asked taking a seat in a sofa which had been placed on top of where Ayaka landed .

"11:45 hours sir."

"Ok give me the danger zones for the next call out as well as a list of those who died I want it ready for the noon broadcast.

"Yes sir," the soilder saluted and walked away. Kitano-sensei looked at the welcome back card which had been found on the bus after the girls had been transported. He opened it and read the little notes written to Negi.

"Dear Sensei, I hope you had a great time in England, we (which was really an I crossed out) missed you. Miyazaki Nodoka." He read outloud.

"Hey Negi, Baka, why'd you have to leave us with Kitano-Sensei and take Takahata-Sensei with you? Kitano-Sensei stinks and is weird looking. I'm glad your back though; you're the best teacher we could have ever asked for. Kagurazaka Asuna…" Kitano took the card and ripped it in half.

"Hey!"

"Yes sir…"

"Do me a favor… Add three more danger zones to the list…"

Asuna, Setsuna, and Konoka all walked down a paved road trying to avoid running into their classmates. Asuna had received a baseball bat which was currently in Setsuna's posession. Setsuna had received a pair of binoculars and Konoe had received a GPS, which Asuna was using to lead the group.

"Ok there appears to be an old clinic down the road." Asuna stated.

"It's empty so we can set up camp there." Setsuna nodded but Konoka fell to her knees exhausted.

"Kagurazaki-chan wait" Setsuna demanded as she turned back for her friend. Asuna stopped and doubled back for her friend,

"Konoka-chan?" Konoka smiled and waved a hand as she could,

"Don't worry I'm fine, I'm just tired that's all." Asuna picked up her GPS and looked at the area.

"We're close to a shrine here, we can wait there." They pushed on through the extra half mile through the bush when they came across the stairs to the shrine. Konoka sighed and leaned on Setsuna, looking worse than she had before.

"Ok the shrine is just up here,"Asuna stated and she started up the stairs. Setsuna moved in front of Konoka and kneeled.

"Ojōsama, climb onto my back," she commanded. Konoka was to weak to fight Setsuna's persistance to call her ojōsama, so she did. Setsuna carried her to the top and right when they sat down under the shrine there was a loud humming as Kitano-sensei's voice came over the PA.

"Good afternoon this is the first accouncement of the game so lets get a cheer, hip hip horray, hip hip horray!" he was teasing them. However no one was in the mood.

Esspically not Yuuna. She had climbed a tree and held her crossbow to her tightly. She wasn't exactly sure how to use it but the way she was holding it seemed rather natural.  
She was scouting the area just looking for something out of the ordinary before letting her guard down to mark the new danger zones. It was a good thing she was because right then Madoka came running through the woods carrying a gernade looking over her shoulder screaming. Misa was in pursuit swinging a machete like mad trying to catch her.

"Help!" Madoka screamed barely drowning out Kitano-sensei list off who had died. Yuuna hesitated for a second and then Madoka slipped and crashed into Yuuna's tree shaking it harshly. She misfired sending three or four arrows into the scene below. They managed to hit Misa as she was getting ready to stab the downed Madoka. The impact drove the first arrow through her neck at a downward angle the second one got her in the chest and drove straight through her as she was falling. A stray arrow dove through the air and pinned Madoka straight into the ground with a scream. Yunna lost her balance and fell out of the tree, hitting branches as she fell. She landed on a rock weirdly breaking her leg with a horrible snap. She cried in pain gripping the fracture before looked over to see Misa's dead body slumped over Madoka's, and the grenade in her hand with the pin pulled. Yuuna didn't even had time to crawl away before it exploded in a ball of fire and fragments.

_Student # 7. Kakizaki Misa- Dead._

_Student # 11. Kuigmya Madoka- Dead._

_Student # 2. Akashi Yuuna- Dead. (22 more to go)_

"Whoa, some people never take a break. Seems like three more have just joined our list, I'll go over the names one more time then the danger zones.

Student # 29. Yukihiro Ayaka,

Student # 1. Aizaka Sayo,

Student # 25. Hasegawa Chisame,

Student # 9. Kasuga Misora, plus:

Student # 7. Kakizaki Misa,

Student # 11. Kuigmya Madoka,

Student # 2. Akashi Yuuna.

6 so far, sensei is not impressed. Do you guys want to even get off this island?" He smirked to himself.

"Oh and I found your cute little card you were going to give to your little sensei when he got back. Well let's celebrate his return now. There is going to be more danger zones out there now and I'll be reading them rather quickly, so get your pens ready!"

They all did.

"As always D-6, Now we have, F-4, G-8, B-3, D-3, I-6, and F-7. Now normally those locations would change every hour, but today they're going to stay up. I hope you got those cause I'm not repeating them. Lets get a move on people!"

As girls were scampering to get away from the designated danger zones, Nodoka, Haruna, and Yue had made it to the lighthouse at the far corner of the island.

"We can hide here…" Haruna stated. The place was in a bit of a state. It had a kitchen area and then stairs that seemed to climb to the top.

"I'm going to see if there are beds for us to use." Nodoka took off up the stairs.

"Yue help me straighten up and cook something for us to eat," Haruna opened the cupboards to see a generous supply of canned foods. Yue pulled out a pot, silently fuming, she felt stronger here than ever, she knew she couldn't lose.

_Day 1-17:38-Where is salvation_?


End file.
